P.E.D. DirectCast/Injustice 3: Infinite Crisis
Note: outdated information is highlighted with italics. =Original= So anyway, back again with another DirectCast, recasting the spotlight on the DC fighting game that I've been putting a lot of time and effort into: Injustice 3: Infinite Crisis. It's a game I've been working on for a while now, featuring a large plethora of characters, old, new, and sometimes old with a new twist; the premeire skins and characters themselves alike all have a large cast, with one new character getting announced at the end of this. The Story Taking place a year after the events of Injustice 2, the world has slowly been recovering from Brainiac's assault on the cities of Earth and his vendetta; the Justice League has been reborn, Superman locked in the Phantom Zone, and Grodd's Society disbanded. Seems peaceful right? Well, you know the old saying: "It's quiet, too quiet."? And that is definitely true with Injustice 3; during the regime, Darkseid's son Kalibak died at Superman's hand, and now the Dread Lord of Apokolips wants his vengeance, one way or another. With 5 factions set at each others feet all ready for a fight, the world's in for a war unlike any other - which may carry over to other worlds as well. The Characters As mentioned above, there are 5 different factions with 5 different goals: *The Justice League (many, many heroes) who keep the peace that was brought after Brainiac's invasion. *The One-Earth Regime (Superman and company) who wish to restore order across world (at the cost of freedom). *The Secret Society of Supervillains (a larger group of villains) formed by Prometheus to truly crush the heroes of Earth. *The New Insurgency (led by Trenton Morrow's Amazo) consisting of various heroes and villains. *And the Molders (created by Darkseid) who wish to subjugate the universe through bending reality. *There's also the Crime Syndicate but the Molders disband after the Nexus, so the number of teams remain the same. There's plenty of characters within their ranks too, with veterans like Superman and Batman, and newcomers like Circe, Amazo and Krona. There's also plenty of characters out for their own goals like Larfleeze, Red Hood and the newcomer I'm announcing at the end of this. The Stages As the fighters need to be as enjoyable as possible, so do the stages; I've spent long amounts of time putting effort into the stages, making each of them unique as possible and trying to make them story-relevant on top of that. Since there are now 3 arenas in certain stages (available in various transition methods), the potential in arenas is new and refreshing to the series, as a few examples below will list: *'Arkham Asylum' returns again, and it has some new elements to it (instead of just going from the Cell Blocks back to the main gate, you end up in a fear-gas based dimension simply dubbed "Scarecrow's Nightmare") *Brainiac's Ship (called just the Skull Ship in this entry) is back as well, with the interior completely stripped of loose parts; it now serves as a stage for just fighting and combos with no interactions or transitions available. *Since Darkseid is the main villain of the game (and the final boss of the Arcade mode), Apokolips is now an available stage (with 3 arenas, fully showcasing the new function: Throne Room, Courtyard, and Palace Wals); as you would guess most interactables are either Apokoliptian tools or Parademons. And before I get to the reveal, let's talk about one more subject to get out of the way. Boss Darkseid As Regime Superman and Brainiac were before him, Darkseid is the classic Arcade Mode boss, who you can fight with any character unlocking their arcade ending as well. As his predecessors were, Boss Darkseid is an amped-up version of a basic character, meaning that his attacks hit harder, he's got other tricks and moves to use against foes, and he's as tough as any final boss would be: *All of his alternate abilities stack up (normally, it's only two at a time) *When Darkseid summons Parademons via the Gateway to Apokolips trait, he summons 3 (or just 2 depending on the type; even all 3 types at once) instead of just 1. *His Omega Beam Attacks not only hit harder, but act as Meter Burn versions of themselves, without costing him meter. The Reveal And now for the moment I've been waiting for (I'm pretty sure I'm the only one excited for this): where I reveal the new character for Injustice 3. First let me give a little backstory (the official backstory for the new guy anyways): In the first year of the Regime, two-faced criminal Harvey Dent held a film crew hostage before being confronted by Superman, who destroyed his precious coin and locked him up, leaving Dent in even more pieces than when Vincent Maroni threw acid in his face; when Harvey picked up the pieces and put himself back together, he found himself a new man: the violence and darkness of Two-Face mixed with the judicial dedication of Harvey Dent to make a new personality from the ground up, one that believed that Batman had failed Gotham and that criminal blood was the only thing that would clean Gotham of evil. With his scales, Steel's hammer and Azrael's Sword, ''The Judge is set to slaughter all who commit crimes against Gotham's people, even Superman.'' That's right; the newcomer is Harvey Dent, better known as The Judge. Between the scales (which tip the balance between Justice and Revenge) and his weapons, the Judge (I feel) will provide a new take on a villain who normally wouldn't have worked in the Injustice universe. Conclusion Yeah, explanations and new reveal aside, I've got big plans for Injustice 3. Stay tuned if you want. Category:P.E.D. DirectCasts